<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь к загадкам by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658144">Любовь к загадкам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь к загадкам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Приезжай. Я тебя жду, — зло бормотал себе под нос Шульдих, раздраженно снимая с головы паутину. К поискам радушного хозяина он подошел основательно, не обделив вниманием ни подвал, ни чердак. — И где?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих завернул на кухню, стремительно подлетел к холодильнику и распахнул дверцы в надежде, что еда немного примирит его со всем случившимся. Однако в холодильнике, как поговаривал Наги, давно повесилась мышь. Пусто, не было даже каких-нибудь завалявшихся консервов и банки пива.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Приезжай?! — рявкнул Шульдих и хлопнул дверцей холодильника со всей дурью. — Ну я тебе устрою «приезжай». Чтоб я ещё раз не послушался интуиции!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих ещё будучи курсантом вывел одну простую формулу: там, где Кроуфорд — всегда одни сплошные неприятности. По молодости ему даже это нравилось: никогда не скучно, всегда кураж, драйв, личный бес, готовый провести по тонкой нити над пропастью, тайна, над которой можно бесконечно долго ломать голову. А потом, видно, всё-таки возраст дал о себе знать, как-то это всё начало напрягать: адреналина больше, чем надо, никогда не знаешь, как и где закончишь этот день и доживешь ли до следующего… Захотелось покоя. Как взрослые люди они всё обсудили и разбежались. Шульдих выбрал себе загадки попроще: судоку, кубик Рубика, головоломки да Винчи, а вместе с ними неспешные туристические маршруты, еда по расписанию и даже секс по удобному графику. Какого же черта, стоило Кроуфорду позвонить и сказать: «Приезжай. Я тебя жду», он вылетел из постели любовницы, с которой намеревался провести ночь, подорвался и примчался сюда, умудрившись по чистой случайности успеть раньше разразившейся метели. В пустой дом. Идиотская шутка. Очень смешно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В желудке неприятно заурчало. Шульдих накрыл живот ладонью, фыркнул и поплелся на второй этаж в спальню. Там, по крайней мере, была кровать. Сейчас он выспится, а завтра, захлопнув дверь этого нежилого дома, вычеркнет Кроуфорда из своей жизни.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих упал на постель и уставился в потолок. Он не сразу заметил зеленоватое мерцание, которое сложилось в буквы, а потом и в короткую надпись-распоряжение: «Скоро буду с едой. Подожди».</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих закрыл ладонью глаза, чувствуя, как губы против воли складываются в усмешку. Всё-таки он любил судоку, кубик Рубика и Кроуфорда. И кого он пытался обмануть всё это время?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>